How To Take a Leap of Faith
by Amber Masquerade
Summary: AU. Men are disgusting pigs; Maka Albarn knows this for a fact because she's experienced it firsthand. And now Soul Eater Evans has less than a week to show her otherwise. A story about how an ill-intentioned request turned into an unintended love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

_Men are disgusting pigs._

Maka Albarn repeats those words in her head until she's sick of them, absolutely convinced that they are true. '_Men are filthy, disgusting pigs who don't deserve to be trusted,'_ she had been warned by her beloved mother. '_And if you do happen to trust one, I can guarantee you that he will take you heart and everything you hold dear and smash it into little pieces.'_

Maka knew this for a fact; she had lived it, felt it, and heard it:

_"That's it! You've cheated on me for the last time, Spirit!" There was a clash and a bang, then the sound of furious footsteps clamoring down the stairs. "I'm finished!" Eight year old Maka peeked around the corner of her room with the door slightly ajar and saw her mother with a single suitcase stomp angrily towards the door. Her desperate father was not far behind her, trying to appease the infuriated women. _

_"Please, Kami. Don't leave just yet! We have a daughter to take care of!" Spirit pleaded. _

_"I'm sorry, Spirit. But I've reached my breaking point. We're through," she sneered harshly and swung the front door open. _

_"Mama?" Little Maka called from her room, rubbing the sleep from her curiously large emerald-green eyes. "Where are you going?"_

_Spirit and Kami turn their attention towards their little daughter and exchanged glances. "Sweetheart," her father said gently. "Please go back to sleep, Papa will solve everything, okay?" _

_"Listen to your father, dear," Kami insisted sternly. _

_"But Papa - "_

_"Go, Maka," he urged quietly. The girl gave them a saddened look as she always did when they fought, and slinked back into bed, trying to tune out their rising voices. _

_"Please don't leave, Mama..." she whispered to herself a secret prayer that would never be answered._

And later, when she was older and thought she could handle a boyfriend:

_"C'mon, babe!" Greg Herklander, her first boyfriend, urged and forcefully pushed himself closer to her body. "I know you wanna..." he crooned in her ear with a whisper, using the same exact words that she knew he'd use with every girl to smooth them over. But thankfully she was different than every girl. _

_"Get off!" She struggled to shove the drunken boy off her body. "Seriously, you've had too much alcohol! Maybe we should just go home now!" But he persisted on her until she was backed up all the way against the wall, him kissing the base of her neck and slowly making his way upwards as her hands pushed him away._

_"Maka, don't be such a pussy," he coaxed softly, resting his head in the crook of her neck as his lustful hands made their way down the arch of her back and right above her ass. "I know you wanna fuck me tonight...so let's get it on now..." _

_"I said get off!" She finally pushed him off of herself, and he staggered backwards and fell into a nearby table. _

_"What the hell?!" He yelled in a drunken rage._

_"Ugh! I can't stand it anymore, Greg!" After a month of dealing with this jackass, Maka was done with him. "It's over! I'm leaving!" She huffed and ran out of that party and into the rainy night as fast as her heels could carry her without falling, all the way home. It was on that day she promised that she would never entrust herself to a man ever again._

Now she was 16, and a well-off and studious young girl who had her whole future planned ahead of her, living with her father whom she despised for chasing away her mother. She didn't need the comfort of a boyfriend to be happy; all she needed was good grades and her friends to support her.

But little did she know that her whole-hearted philosophy was about to be completely rewritten.

**XOXOX**

_"C'mon, ol' buddy. Just do me this favor."_

Soul Eater Evans wasn't exactly into doing favors, especially ones that involved girls.

_"I need you to take care of this girl - Maka Albarn - for me. You'd do that, won't'cha?" Herklander asked him slyly. "I promise a full pay out if ya do."_

_"Alright, Herklander. What do you want me to do?" He asked impatiently. _

_"Ya know that girl I dated a couple of months ago and how she stood me up at that party right? You were there, weren't you? You saw her; she stood me up good. And now I want revenge."_

_"You know I would never do something to a girl."_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know. But this ain't so bad. Here's what I need you to do for me: I want you to take that cute little heart of hers -" he picked up a small pea from his plate on their lunch table "- and I want you to squish it and destroy it until there's nothin' left."_

_"What are you talkin' about?" He leaned in secretively towards the boy at the other side of his table, afraid that the other students would hear. _

_"I want you to pretend to like her, land then in the end, dump her like a cocky jackass. I swear, it'll kill her," he chuckled. "Go ask her out, get her to fall in love with ya, then at the end of next week, break her heart. Squish it...like a pea." He stabbed the fork downwards into the small green ball, and it splattered. _

_"Maka Albarn? Doesn't she avoid every guy who approaches her?" Soul asked suspiciously. _

_"Yeah, she does. But she didn't avoid me. And, with those charming looks of yours and that suave you got, I'm pretty sure you could win her over. Besides, I hear you could use the extra dough..." Herklander grinned and pulled out a fat wad of money out of his pocket and tossed it to Soul. _

_"Is this the payoff?" Soul asked, cautiously tucking the generous amount of bills in the pocket of his jacket. _

_"Hm. It could be, it may not be. How 'bout this: win over her heart in the next two weeks, and then dump her. If you do enough damage, I'll give ya four times as much as this wad. How's that soundin'? Today's Monday, so you'll have until...next Friday okay?" __Soul grinned with satisfaction; this would be the type of money he needed. _

_"Deal."_

Tricking girls into falling in love with him wasn't cool, but he had no choice but to win her over for the sake of his cash. He needed the money desperately; ever since he parents had died and left him with a house to tend to, he'd never been able to pay off their debt easily. The threat of being evicted from his own house constantly loomed over him.

But to ask out a Maka Albarn? He had no idea how. Sure, many of his past relationships with girls had proven himself to be charming and unmistakably labeled a 'hottie.' But the girl he knew as Maka Albarn was completely different; from a guy's perspective, she was absolutely unapproachable.

He only knew that he needed the money, and he needed it badly. So he approached her, confident and smooth as hell, and quietly took a seat in the desk in front of her, her face hidden from his view by a hardcover book. He waited for her to look up, but the time never came.

"You look lonely." He leaned onto her desk and watched as two wary and slightly annoyed emerald eyes peeked up from the depths of her book.

"No," she answered curtly. "I'm actually perfectly fine, thanks for the concern." Eyeing her book, she shoved it back in her face and fingered through the pages.

"Really? I think you look like you need some company," he persisted and tugged her book downwards below her face.

"No, really. I don't like to be bothered. I'm in the middle of reading," she said dryly and buried her face into the book again, as if talking to him was worst than being condemned Chinese water torture. He tapped the hard cover of her book again with his knuckle.

"The name's Soul. Soul Eater, that is." He offered a hand to shake as she quirked an irritated eyebrow. "You're Maka, right? Maka Albarn?"

"Are you always this persistent?" She asked, annoyed.

"Are _you_ always this cold?" He retorted.

"Why? Is it wrong for a woman to just sit here quietly and read her book without being disturbed?" She answered, her olive eyes narrowing and piercing him like two green daggers.

"Can't we just talk for a moment?"

She sighed and finally set down her book. "What do you want?"

"I wanna talk."

"So talk."

"Nah, I mean talk, as in talk later on. Y'know, like grab a snack or something and talk or something. After school in a restaurant somewhere," he said casually. _So much for subtly_, he thought.

"You mean, like a _date_?" She asked disgustedly.

"Whatever you wanna call it," he shrugged.

"Sorry, I don't do dates," she said quickly.

"Fine, then. Don't call it a date, call it 'hanging out.'"

"And why are you asking _me_? Right now?" Maka gained suspicion in her tone.

"Because..." He faltered nervously under her glare. "Why? Is it wrong for a man to ask a girl to hang out with him a little?"

"That's not what I meant. _Why_ are you asking _me_?"

_Because I need to break your heart within the next two weeks because I need some cash,_ he reminded himself. "Chill, I ain't asking you out on a date. I said I just wanna talk. Y'know, to get to know each other."

"About what?" Her questions kept coming; they might as well have been in an interrogation room, not a classroom. "You barely even know me."

"Oh c'mon, blondie, a guy has the decency to wanna spend some quality time with you and you act like its the worst thing that's ever happened to you."

"Funny, it actually _is_ the worst thing that's happened to me," she said cynically.

He paused. "Seriously?"

Maka sighed and leaned back in her chair. Maybe, she decided, just maybe she'd be able to stand this guy. After all, she'd heard rumors about the cool and mysterious hottie named Soul, and how he was unlike one of those cocky douchebags such as Herklander who'd screw around with every girl if he'd get the chance to. _Maybe,_ she thought. "Well, I guess your gonna have to find out later during our little 'hang out.'"

"So...I'm gonna take that as a 'yes.'" She nodded solemnly, almost even regretfully to meet the albino boy at Death Bucks Cafe at 4:30 right after school.

_Why would he ask me out? _She asked herself. Maka Albarn was nothing special; even she knew that. And yet every few months or so, a brave soul of a boy would approach her timidly and give a shaky invitation for her to go out with him, to which she would refuse. "It's not healthy," her friend Tsubaki had admonished her about her behavior towards boys. Because, she said, if she didn't learn to trust now, then she'd never learn to trust at all.

But she didn't need trust, she had told her friend.

Trust was just another novelty that she would never be able to understand.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter! **

**If it's good, please leave a review! I want to know what you think, or if I should even continue it. **

**SilverBunni712**


	2. Chapter 2

He waited outside the cafe door in the coolest way he knew - leaned up against the wall with his hands stuffed in his black jacket. Soul checked his phone again: 4:39 pm, and still no sign of his supposed "date."

"So, Eater." A sudden voice interrupted his thoughts. "What're you planning to do now?" He glanced up and saw Herklander wearing a smug grin.

"Y'know, these things take time," he replied.

"I know, I know. No rush," he shrugged. "But sometimes the swiftest revenge is the sweetest."

"Look, man. Maka's different than every girl. She's harder to win over, so this is gonna need more time than you think."

"I gotcha. I understand. But I'm here to make you a new offer. How 'bout this? Every time you go out on a little date with her, to win her over and everything, I give you a small portion of the money? This way, I don't have to pay you a whole wad at the end of everything. How's that?" He slipped a smaller amount of bills out of his pocket and held it out to Soul, who looked at the green uneasily.

"Why would you wanna give some to me now?" He asked as he stuffed the amount into his pockets.

"Think of it as a little pick-me-up. Y'know, for motivational purposes. Or a little treat every time you do good."

"I ain't your little pet, Herklander," he sneered defensively.

He raised up his hands in submission. "Hey, don't get like that. I didn't mean it that way. I just wanna make both of us happy, y'know?"

"Soul?" Maka's voice sounded from around the corner.

"Oh well," Herklander turned and started walking away. "That's my cue to get outta here. You can do it, Soul 'ol buddy. I trust ya!" He waved and ran the other way, disappearing from view as Maka rounded the corner.

"You're late," he said as soon as she stopped in front of him gasping for air.

"Yeah," she muttered breathlessly. "Something came up with my father, but I'm here now."

"Finally," he motioned to the door and pulled it open for her. "Ladies first."

"I am perfectly capable opening a door, thank you very much," she said dryly.

"What? I'm just tryin' to be a gentleman here," he replied as Maka rolled her eyes. "Now c'mon, let's get on with this date." He led her inside, and the two found a seat near a large window where Maka could stare longingly at the passerby people. She'd never been out on a regular date such as this one. It made her feel strange. Nervous, almost. "I'll take an iced tea," Soul ordered from their waitress and she jotted it down.

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" She asked, leaning on her elbow with a glazed look of boredom.

"Well, if you wanna know the truth, it's that I've had my eyes on you for quite a while now," he hid his lie with a tone of smoothness and confidence.

"Is that so?" She asked, ignoring the slight grin on his face.

"Yup. And so, I've come to the decision that I want you to be mine," he leaned in closer towards her. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

"_Yours_?" She offered a look of disgust as Soul nodded firmly. "I could never be your girlfriend! Not just like this!"

"Then how'd you end up with _Herklander_?" He deadpanned and Maka's temper faded.

She sighed as the waitress set down a steaming hot cup of coffee in front of her, staring listlessly out their window with a small tint of red across her cheeks upon remembering the less-then-pleasant moments she'd spent her first (and hopefully last) boyfriend. "Long story," she finished.

"Go ahead," he said, edging closer to her. "I'm listening."

She felt her stubborn will starting to cave in, so Maka closed her eyes for a moment, recounting her vivid experience that had been burned into her memories. "I was so stupid. So, so, so stupid when I told him I'd go out with him. But I never knew what it was like to date anyone before, so I thought this one time wouldn't hurt. It was my own fault. I should've seen it coming from a mile away...but Greg said he'd take good care of me and he would treat me right and everything. He told me he really loved me..." She let out an exasperated laugh and watched the circular ripples of brown in the little cup in the coffee. "And I believed him. I believed him until the day he decided to destroy all the trust I had in him. I was too foolish to see what he really was." The albino boy found himself speechless. How could've anybody misjudged the always-guarded green-eyed pigtailed girl in front of him? Easily, he thought. "I don't wanna get hurt like that ever again."

"So that's why you're always so...distant," he muttered with a blank stare.

"Now have you figured it out? I don't want to be with _anyone_ anymore, okay? I've decided that I wanna be single for the rest of my life."

After a small moment of silence, Soul regathered his words again. "Well," he began quietly. "Think of it this way - if you had a boyfriend, then you wouldn't have to be stuck with _that_ as your only lover." He pointed to the disgusting thing he knew as a book.

Her glare softened, and she covered her mouth and stifled a giggle. _She actually laughed,_ he thought. It was a cute, bubbly contagious giggle; the kind that made you all warm and stuff on the inside. He liked it.

"Whaddya laughing for? That wasn't even funny."

"No, that's not it," she calmed down. "It's just that...you say the stupidest things."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"I never said that."

"Whatever, Maka," he sighed. "So? Whaddya say? Will you go out with me?"

"Didn't you hear me before? I'm not exactly ready for another relationship," Maka's mood reverted back to anger, and she flounced towards the window, arms crossed and eyes shut.

"Give me a chance. I'll show you that not _all_ of us are bad," he answered confidently, offering a hand for her to take. "Take a leap of faith for once, okay?"

She peered down at the hand unsteadily, then after contemplating and thinking over the consequences, she finally uncrossed her arms and reached out hesitantly. "Fine," she sighed as he shook it vigorously. "But! Know one thing: I'm never gonna be _fully_ yours," she warned. "So don't expect anything."

"We'll see about that. I'll be having you falling for me in a week," he taunted with a sly grin.

"You can't fall in love in a week!" She retorted. "It's impossible."

"It's a challenge that I'll accept, Maka. Ol' Soul Eater'll show you a good time."

"You know, you're starting to sound like some old jerk I used to date," she deapanned and perked an eyebrow at him.

"Hey now, don't sink me to his level," Soul shrugged. "This is only _stage one_ of having me as your lover."

"Then what are stages two and three?"

"You'll see. Tomorrow will be stage two -"

"Tomorrow?" She interrupted. "Are you saying that we're gonna go on dates, like, everyday?"

"Why not? You don't seem too busy after school, and I'm free, so -"

"No way! I have homework to do and I have to read my books and -"

"Compromise?"

"Fine," she rolled her olive eyes.

Soul paused to think. "How about...everyday at 5:30 after school? It'll give you at least two hours to do whatever you wanna do, then I'll ride by and take you out. How's that?"

"Hmm..." Maka leaned back in her chair and gazed at her untouched drink. "Fine."

"_Wonderful_. Now it's official: you are now my girlfriend, and I am you boyfriend."

"Don't get too excited now," Maka warned once more.

"We'll see," he repeated.

**XOXOX**

"Stage one is complete..." Soul murmured to himself and watched as Maka wandered away from the cafe, feeling more reluctant than he had ever seen her. They had finished their drinks with Soul paying the bill (to his dismay), and even though Maka had offered to pay for her own he had refused her, saying that the boy should always pay for the meal because it was the _gentlemanly_ thing to do. She had accepted, seeing that this was an opportunity to get a free drink.

He wondered, after Maka had gone and left him standing in front of the restaurant, if this is what it felt like to date a girl who wasn't falling head-over-heels for him. He'd never experienced engaging in a normal conversation with a girl who wasn't trying to beg him to be her date. In fact, he usually didn't even have to venture out just to find a date; they'd all just flock to him. But just talking with Maka was normal, though he could feel that she hated him with every fiber in her body. It was still normal. Truthfully, he liked this feeling of normalcy.

He only wished he could make it last longer than a week.

* * *

**A/N: I was gonna update this story sooner, if it hadn't been for Hurricane Sandy ripping though my neighborhood and taking the electrical wires that gave us electricity down with it. I hate the weather sometimes. Meh. The only thing that it did give me was a week off from school. Sadly, there was also no Halloween this week for us. Having no power for four days can really suck. Anyways, since I finally got this update off my chest, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Leave a review!**

**SilverBunni712 **


	3. Chapter 3

"You comin' or not?" She heard his muffled voice from outside her room that completely interrupted her from her daily deep reading session. "Hurry up, it's 5:30 already!"

"Hold on a sec!" She struggled to pull up her boots and stumbled downstairs and towards the door, annoyed how she wasn't able to check in the mirror if she was decent or even decidedly pretty and was greeted by the sight of Soul leaning his back up against a rumbling motorcycle.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up late," he sported a grin. "Again."

"I thought you weren't coming," she scowled.

Soul snorted. "And why would I not come? A first date is a first date, sweetheart. Now lets go."

Maka took a long pause at his vehicle as he mounted it without a helmet. "Are you sure this thing is...safe?" She asked cautiously as she eyed the sparkling orange paint, Soul straddling its drivers seat and revving its engine.

"Only if you hang on tight," he patted the empty space of seat behind his. "C'mon, this thing ain't gonna ride itself." Maka stepped slowly towards it and eventually swung her legs over the sides. "Now, hold on." The reluctant girl sighed and grabbed the top of his shoulders firmly. "You're gonna have to hold on tighter of you wanna stay on this damn thing," he warned again. "Don't worry, I don't bite. And the ride's gonna be short."

"Alright, alright," she huffed impatiently and he felt two shaky arms wrap around his waistline. "Care to explain where we're going?"

"It's a surprise," he answered. Maka jumped slightly at the sputter of the engine roaring to life, and tightened her grip as soon as the tires began to squeal.

"Sl-slow down!" She cried as it lurched forward, stopping it abruptly.

"If we do, then we're not gonna go anywhere," he said, revving the bike testily.

"Just...go slow..."

"Whatever you say." She nearly lost it when they shot forward without hesitation or even a warning, to Soul's amusement. "Hey! Ease up on me a little!" He shouted behind him as she realized she was clinging to his stomach for dear life. It roared down the street and around the corners, eventually riding out into the busy roads.

Soon enough, Maka learned to relax and not bury herself up against his back, but to stare around in disbelief: the whole world seemed to be flying by them in one single sweep. Cars and streetlights were blurred streaks of white and green and yellow. Her pigtails whipped around behind her through the turbulence and the wind lashed against her face with an invigorating breath. She flung her head back to glance at the evening sky, whose faded stars seemed to be planted in the same place despite the speed they were going at. Soul sped past all the buildings and streets and cars and into a forested area, where trees surrounded them on both sides.

His upper lip curled into the slightest smile of triumph as he felt Maka's grip loosen, her chest resting against his gentler than before. "Hold on!" He yelled over the wind and hunched forward, speeding along the highway faster with a bright display of lights appearing over the tree line. A gasp escaped her lips as she recognized the top of a giant wheel - a ferris wheel - rotating in the distance.

Soul jolted to the right, and with a sharp squeal and motorcycle skid to a stop in a parking lot, Maka cringing as they made a forceful halt. "The carnival?" She asked as they dismounted. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Why not?" He shrugged. "My mother used to take me here when I was younger. This place holds a lotta memories for me."

"Yeah...I remember my mother used to bring me here too. I mean, when she was around."

"Your mother died?"

"Oh, no. When I was about eight, my mother upped and left. I haven't seen her since," Maka gazed down as they walked towards the entrance, her olive eyes darkened with sadness.

Soul decided that it wasn't the time to pry and changed the subject, giving Maka a gentle tap on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Ol' Soul Eater will make sure you have fun tonight." He thumbed-up himself and Maka offered a soft smile.

The depressed glint left her eyes as soon as they came upon the entrance and spotted the many attractions that lay behind its gates - all kinds of stands that offered food and games, the ferris wheel that she had seen in the distance, the roller coaster whose tracks encircled the park, and large multi-colored tents that dotted the carnival grounds. Her heart nearly leaped into her throat when Soul suddenly grabbed her hand, tugging her into the colorful display of lights under the evening sunset. "Hurry. We're gonna miss it if we don't get there."

"Where are we going?" She asked, trotting a few steps behind him.

"Nowhere in particular. Just the coolest place in the park - the ferris wheel."

"Why are we going there first?"

"'Cause there's a special view I wanna show you. Hurry! Before the sun sets!" Together they ran through the carnival past the various tents and stands and lights and laughing young children, and headed towards the giant wheel. "C'mon, there's no line." Maka peered up and observed the wheel's faded and blinking lights, creaky gondolas that rocked with the wind, and peeling white paint flaking off with every turn. "It's not much," he admitted before Maka could draw her own conclusion. "But it has the best view."

Their little capsule swayed back and forth gently as the wheel rolled upwards and their height increased, making Maka a bit unsettled. But she swallowed her small fears, knowing that Soul sat opposite her and she would not be bested by him and his cool-like attitude. She would show no weakness. Surprisingly, her date had been quiet the entire time they spent going up; he had just been staring out the windows and down at the little people below. She had done the same, pretending to be minding her own business and glancing out to the forest that surrounded the park.

Ever since they first boarded, Soul's thoughts had been running around in his head - what would he say to her? What would he do? He learned that being with Maka would be a completely different approach than being with a regular girl. He needed to be gentle, to take it slow. Soul straightened his back and cleared his throat, calling her attention. "Look out there," he pointed at the semi-circle sun that beckoned their car at the top, slowly sinking in the horizon and ducking under the trees.

"It's...pretty," she admitted and traced the shape of the golden rays on her window pane absent-mindedly.

"Isn't it? I mean, not to be corny or anything, but I just thought it'd be nice to be up here." He glanced at Maka, seemingly mesmerized by the sight. "Aren't girls into this corny crap anyways?" Maka laughed. He got the slightest sense that her mood softened. Maybe he'd be able to get to her now.

"I think it's nice," she said. He could've sworn she snuck in a small smile. "Not bad for our first date."

He chuckled. "If you think this is impressive, then wait until later."

"For what?"

"If I tell you, then I'd ruin the surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"Well, life is full of surprises."

He waited a little more before continuing. He wanted to know more about this girl, Maka Albarn, not because his mission called for it. He was intrigued by her, almost even captivated about how she could act so strong. How unusual it felt for him to be around her, considering that he was a _boy_ and she was a _girl_ and how she's hated boys since forever. There was some sort of attraction towards her. He didn't blame the other guys for trying. Strangely, it wasn't even about looks. Although, he'd admit, she was pretty cute. He still wanted to know more. "You know what I don't get?" He interrupted their moment suddenly.

"What?" She turned to him.

"I know you had one bad break-up with a guy, but I don't fully get why you really hate us that much. I mean, I know Herk is a really messed up guy, but...you've always been so strong. I mean, can't a girl like you...you know, come back from something like that?"

"It wasn't just me, though," Maka replied, her tone not agitated nor upset. "It was also...my mother. My father was a horrible man who cheated on her whenever he'd get the chance. My mother was the one who taught me that it's not good to put your trust in someone when you're not sure if they'll break it or not. That's why I don't even try anymore." She peered out sadly from their windowed gondola and at the sunset which set the sky ablaze with an orange glow. "You don't need trust to live a happy life. I'm perfectly fine as I am."

"There's more to boys that just cheating and being jackasses," he replied.

"Really? 'Cause all I've been shown in my life is that they are exactly that," she said.

"That's because you never met me." He sounded so firm with his words, it took Maka by surprise. She waited for a devious smirk to appear on his face or a light chuckle. She waited for him to deadpan or make a snarky remark afterwards, but he didn't. Instead, she was met by his searing crimson gaze, serious as ever. "I could show you that I'm not like them."

"I don't believe you," she answered dryly.

"You will."

Maka remained silent for the rest of the ride, taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor. How was he so cocky yesterday? Wasn't he supposed to be 'cool?' She didn't get him. Was he...actually serious? Perhaps he was bipolar, she thought. "I hope you enjoyed the ferris wheel, you lovebirds!" The peppy wheel overseer greeted them on their way out, neither of them protesting on whether they were lovebirds or not.

He felt guilty for making it feel so awkward around her that she didn't even know how to respond. Soul just suggested that she do whatever she wanted while he just followed after her, and she agreed. They walked around the park, pretending not the remember the words spoken during their ferris wheel ride, and just enjoyed the sights and sounds and smells. Though they had little time before his little surprise would come into play, she made sure to enjoy her new experience thoroughly.

Later, when the sun had fully set and there was no trace of light in the sky, he led her to the quiet part of the grounds away from all the noise and distractions. He found a bench where the two could sit and glance around at the other people - specifically, other couples - walk by, holding their hands and whispering lovey-dovey things in each other's ears. He was thankful he wasn't into that kind of stuff. Neither was Maka.

They sat there in the quiet and calm, reminiscing about their adventure, waiting. "Listen closely and look up," Soul finally said. She waited, glancing up into the empty sky, and waited some more. Soon, there was one boom in the distance. Then another. Then another. All of a sudden, the sky exploded in a color of vibrant lights of different shapes and sizes - the work of fireworks.

Boom after boom, each firework burst into colorful balls of fire that lit up the night sky brighter than any star, and Maka was filled with awe. She stood up to admire the light show that she'd hardly experienced before, and Soul stood up next to her. "Do you like it?" He yelled over the thunderous noises.

She turned to him. "It's so cool! I don't think I've ever seen fireworks this close before!"

"That's good," he settled back down on the bench and watched her spin around and stare at the fireworks all around them. She waited for the lights to finish and the show to end before taking a seat along with Soul.

She didn't want to admit it, but she felt strangely comfortable with him now. Like he had nothing to hide. And soon, she wouldn't either. "Did you...did you really mean what you said back there?" She began with a small blush.

"I said what I said, and I'm not gonna change that," he said firmly. "What I mean is, I really like you, Maka. And I wanna show you that I can treat you right." He watched as her eyes softened and she turned her gaze downwards to her hands.

"No one's ever said to me before..." he heard her voice that barely rose above a whisper. "I don't know..."

_Stage two is complete_, he thought to himself, and going better than he'd expect. He didn't know that Maka would ever be this gentle with him, much less even expected it from her. _So this is really you, Maka_, he thought and watched her blush fade from her cheeks when he suggested that they finish for the night. After all, he said, tomorrow would be a better day.

**XOXOX**

"Thanks for tonight," Maka said as he dropped her off at her house. Soul hopped off his bike and walked her to the door after handing her a gift he had won for her at the fair - a small teddy bear as a token of their growing relationship.

"No problem, Maka. I hope you had fun tonight," he said, grinning.

"I did," she said with soft happiness, stroking the top of her newly acquired stuffed animal. "Thanks again." She turned around and trotted to her door, but before opening it he stopped her.

"You're forgetting one thing," he said, blocking the door with a mischievous smile. "The _customary _couple thing to do. I'll give you a single kiss before I leave."

"K-kiss?!" She said in shock. "But...I've never..."

He chuckled. "Just joking, Maka. I didn't mean, kiss, like kiss," he said. "I mean like this." He leaned in and planted one on her forehead, and a hot streak of magenta consumed her face and her mind went momentarily blank.

"S-Soul!" She drew back suddenly, her heart threatening to jump out her chest and her face about to explode with red.

"What?" He shrugged and turned back to his bike. "We're a 'couple' now, so it's alright." Hopping back in his motorcycle, Maka watched as he rode away, leaving her standing at her doorstep slight flustered and confused.

Then she felt something strange; her barrier, slowly crumbling, deteriorating, eaten away until she knew it would become nothing but a pathetic little road block.

_I could show you that I'm not like them._

_If only,_ she thought, then headed back inside where she knew she'd stay up all night in her bed, replaying everything that had happened at that carnival in her head until the memory lulled her to sleep.

**XOXOX**

He rode up to his empty house, its lights darkened and shades closed, where he knew that he wouldn't be greeted by parents and their warm smile, but instead was greeted by Herklander, who waited expectantly at his doorstep. "So," he rose as soon as Soul walked up to him. "Did ya say the lines I told ya to say?"

"'_I could show you that I'm not like them,_'" he repeated his words like a parrot copying its owner. "'_I wanna show you that I can treat you right.'_"

"Good," he snickered and reached in his pocket for the money that Soul had anticipated on receiving after rehearsing those lines, those fake lines that Herk had written down for him to say to her, and took the money. "Good job, Soul. And did she believe you?"

"Of course," he said, but with the slightest pang of guilt. Of course, he felt cold for doing it. Of course, he regretted that he _actually meant_ what he said and that it came from him and not the piece of paper that Greg had scrawled on. Of course, he felt extremely sad that he kissed her on the forehead and liked it and gave her a teddy bear to symbolize a trust that didn't exist. He might as well've stabbed her in back at this point. "She believed every word of it."

He chuckled. "Great work. Bravo. I hope to see more, ol' buddy. Keep it up." With a wave of good-bye, Herklander left his yard and left Soul standing on the front of his porch, managing to find his keys in his pocket.

Of course, he was a guilty bastard for leading her on for the whole ride.

* * *

**A/N: Man, wasn't that a long chapter. Hope you like it anyways.**

**And I also liked All-American Anteater's idea of having "teams" - like Team Maka or Team Soul or Team Herklander (not that anybody would wanna be on his team anyways) or whatever team. Now I wanna know what team you're on! Leave review and let me know!**

**I'm on Team Maka, by the way. **

**~Amber **


	4. Chapter 4

The classroom was alive with constant chatter about one subject:

"Have you heard?"

"Yeah! Herklander's gonna have another one of those parties!"

"Did you get invited?"

"Yeah! Everyone did! You comin' tonight?"

"Definitely. I heard it's gonna be crazy!"

"I can't wait!"

Maka sat at her desk with her book flipped open, rolling her jaded eyes at their enthusiasm. Oh, how she hated him. How she hated how the others were blind to his horrible self, and how she was frowned upon for dumping him. If only they really knew him, she thought with disgust and forced her attention back into her book. "Hey," she looked up and saw the albino boy gazing down at her.

"Hi," she said calmly, to his surprise, and even put her book down.

"What? No insult? No 'go away because I'm reading' crap?"

"Why? Do you _want_ me to insult you?" She retorted.

"No," he snorted. "You're usually more...aggressive than this."

"Well, maybe since we're technically 'in a relationship,'" she raised two fingers, "Then I suppose we start treating each other as such."

"Hmph. Well look who's starting to lighten up, bookworm," he sported an amused grin as she glared at him. "So, I'm sure you've heard of that party that ole Herk is having. At his house tonight."

Maka flounced the other way, obviously annoyed. "Yeah. What about it?"

"He invited the whole class."

"I hope you're not planning on going. Because I'm not," she said squarely and crossed her arms.

"Y'know, I was hoping that this could be our second date," he said and leaned towards her.

"Not a chance, Soul! Anywhere but near him!" She said angrily. "Can't we go somewhere else for a date?"

"I know you've had some bad history with him, Maka. But I'm also Herklander's friend too, and he invited me personally. I mean, what did he do that was so bad?" He shrugged and Maka's temper flared even more than before.

"Like you would know!"

"I won't if you don't tell me."

"What if I don't want to tell you?"

"Suit yourself," he sighed. "I hafta go anyways. He's still a buddy."

"I can't believe you, Soul," she muttered, upset at him. "Whatever. I'm not changing my mind."

"C'mon. Don't worry, I'll protect you. I'll make sure that jackass doesn't even come within ten feet of you. You'll be by my side the whole time," he reassured her. "Besides, I highly doubt he'll be out to get you this time." He lied again; he knew that Herk had planned the party just so he could watch the show - Soul, trying to win her over even more.

"I don't care. I hate him and I'm not going," Maka gave a stubborn glance at the class as they talked incessantly about that stupid party. "And stop thinking you have to protect me all the time! I can do that on my own!"

"I wasn't saying you're helpless - ugh, Maka! Just come. We don't have to stay there for a long time." She shook her head. Fearing that may not be able to convince her, Soul persisted further. "Just forget about Herklander while you're there. Just have fun with me and everyone else." Her mind refused to budge. "C'mon! I took you out on the last date, now it's your turn to treat me by coming." She sighed.

"Well, if it ain't the new little lovebirds of our class!" Herklander interrupted. "Are ya coming to my party? The one tonight, at my house?" He directed his words at Maka, and she took notice, avoiding his cocky almond-eyed gaze.

"Sorry, but I'm refusing your invitation. I have to study all night tonight," she said flatly.

"C'mon, Maka. Don't be so bitter over that one night. Even I let it go completely," he passed a quick wink to Soul. "Just come and enjoy. I swear, it's gonna be a fun night. Wuddya say?"

She wanted to burst on him, she wanted to scream her head off at him. That jerk! He did a horrible thing to her, and now he had the nerve to invite her to his house like nothing happened?! Her mind yearned to land a nice hard punch in his cheek, but she resisted and unclenched her fists. "I said no."

Herklander paused and processed her answer carefully, then he glanced at Soul. "Alright. Have it your way," he shrugged. "But remember, if you wanna come anyways you know where it's at, right?" He walked away to mingle with the other classmates, who greeted him with a warm welcome.

Soul went along with him; he knew ole Herk too well, and that he'd always have his way.

**XOXOX**

Maka fiddled around with the bookmark while she lay on the covers of her bed, propping her elbows on a pillow. A glance at the clock showed the time to be only 7:30, and the party would start soon. She hated herself for thinking such an absurd thought: manage to sneak in the party without Herklander spotting her, just so she could get to Soul. She hated herself for thinking about the party in general.

'_Don't worry. I'll protect you._'

She hated him for those words. Her last boyfriend proved quite the opposite. And Maka Albarn was perfectly capable of protecting herself, right? She was stronger than him and stronger than Herklander. There was not a day that she couldn't prove to him that she wasn't, she swore. And yet she found herself drawn to go, knowing that this could be her chance at showing who was the strongest of them all. If she could get into the party and stand against _him_, that would surely prove that she didn't need any help. Having Soul as a boyfriend was an option that wouldn't last long anyway, she thought.

Maka got up and flung on her sneakers, still in her school girl outfit, and huffed out the door. Tonight, she promised, she could surpass that stupid asshole of a boyfriend who invited her.

She didn't even have to know that there was a party to sense one nearby. In fact, she didn't even have to sense it; she could hear the blasting of music and the base vibrating against the concrete and echoing in the air and the cries of drunken teenagers from afar. She didn't even have to know that this particular party was called 'crazy' for a reason: upon stepping through the doors, she discovered that nearly a third of the kids were already wasted, lying around or still guzzling down a can of beer while they staggered around the house aimlessly. A bunch of guys stood on the stairs and were having a chugging competition to see who would fall down first. One threw a football at one of their heads, and he came tumbling down. A young couple whom she couldn't recognize because their faces were too buried into each other were shamelessly making out on the couch and groping each other.

Where was Soul? Oh, the hell she'd give him if she found out he was drunk...

**XOXOX**

He wandered around the house with a can of untouched beer in his hands. Where was Maka? He wondered, knowing that she couldn't resist showing him that she was the superior being. Soul glanced around with disgust at the scene around him; he wasn't the partying type, nor did he indulge himself in alcohol. "Herklander," he called the boy, who was surrounded by a group of drunken girls, laughing and giggling around him like idiots. "You said you'd give me the dough now."

After he was done laughing, Herk placed a firm hand on his shoulders. "Soul ole boy!" He hollered, and Soul couldn't tell if he were drunk or just being an ass. "I'll give it to ya later! Where's that girly friend of yours that you promised would come?"

"I have no idea," he answered, trying to avoid catching a whiff of his alcoholic breath. "Maybe she's really not coming."

"Don't say that, Soul. I know Maka more than you! She's been to my party before - " he was interrupted by a girl who came to him and whispered something in his ear. His lip curled into the slightest smile. "I'll be right back..." he chuckled and slinked out of the kitchen and to another room. "Tell her that he's waiting in the back for her," he told the girl and she nodded. Soul shrugged.

**XOXOX**

Maka walked down a long hallway and passed a group of teenagers who weren't as drunk, but were laughing to each other and enjoying the party. She felt a bit envious, even. "Excuse me," she interrupted. "Do you know where Soul is?" They exchanged glances, then pointed to a room behind them to the left. "Thanks."

She ran, her heart pounding, and swung open the room door and saw a boy standing there, facing the window. Maka paused and looked around. "Soul?" She asked as she dashed in, but wasn't greeted by the sight of her supposed boyfriend, but her ex instead. "Y-you?!"

He turned towards her with a cup of amber liquid in his hand. Was he drunk? "Would ya look who decided to show up tonight?" He grinned and took a sip and set it down on the table.

She glared at his amused face. "I only came for Soul."

"I know, and you were expecting him to be here," he said. "But he's not. Anyways, I hope you're enjoying this party of mine."

"I'm not here for you, just in case you didn't notice," she retorted.

"Oh, c'mon, Maka. I said there were no hard feelings."

"Speak for yourself."

He laughed. "Fine. Be that way. But..." He walked over to a single punch bowl that rested on the table. "At least have a drink. It's not alcoholic, I swear. Have a bit of fun."

Maka gazed at the cup of pink suspiciously. "Can you just tell me where Soul is?"

"Oh, _him_. He's off enjoying that party all by himself, that boy. He's one party animal. He's been downing booze ever since he got here," Herk laughed.

"Soul?" She perked an eyebrow at him.

"Yup..." He set her cup down on the table. "He seems to be enjoying himself without you." He circled around to get to Maka, and she automatically backed up against the door defensively. "He's a big man, you know." She let her fists down, and gazed downward in sudden sadness. "You may be able to find him here, but just sit down for a moment and soak that in. Anyways..." he sighed and made his way to the door, forcing Maka to stand aside. "I'm gonna enjoy the rest of my party. I think ya should do the same!" He chuckled.

She sighed with exasperation and plopped down on the couch, then eyed the pink punch longingly. Worse, he was actually taking the party of her mortal enemy serious! How could she be so stupid? That stupid Soul, stupid stupid Soul was having fun without her! Idiot, her mind screamed with frustration as she was tempted to smash her fist into the plush pillow next to her. But then, she rethought about that cup. It wouldn't hurt to take a sip. Just a sip, she swore.

She tipped the liquid towards her lips and sipped it slowly. It was sweet, like nectar, but strangely bitter, as if it had a strong taste to it. She liked it, so she took another. Then another and another.

**XOXOX**

Herklander pushed through the crowd, his chest puffed out with pride as he approached Soul, who looked completely and utterly bored with a can of still unopened beer. "I gots some good news, Soul."

He turned to him, agitated. "You know she's not gonna show. Can you just give me the money and I just visit her at her house already?"

"Actually," he wore a sly smile. "It's quite the opposite. Your girly decided to show."

"M-Maka? But she swore she wouldn't -"

"Heh. She marched in here like a madman, trying to find you and all. I have a feeling she's completely relaxed now, though. Go check her out in that other room there," he pointed with a grin. "I left you with a little present in there with her."

After giving him a suspicious glance, Soul trotted over to the room that Herk pointed to, and opened it nervously. What kind of angry Maka would he see this time? His stomach churned at the thought of her in her pissy state. Plus, he needed the money badly, and that damn Herklander wouldn't give. "Maka? Maka, are you there?" He pushed open the door and heard nothing, except for the faded background music.

"Soul..." A weak voice managed, a voice he recognized as Maka's. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was slouched on the couch. Her jade eyes were slightly open in little slits, and her breaths were heavy.

He rushed over to her and cradled her upwards, finding an empty cup wrapped softly in her hand. It didn't take much time for him to realized that Herklander had spiked her punch. _Is that what he considers 'a little present?' That sick bastard..._he thought. "Maka, how much did you drink?"

"Hm...? I dunno...maybe...a cup? I...I thought a cup wouldn't hurt...the world is too blurry..." she muttered. "My head...it hurts..."

His mind panicked, struggling to find an idea on what he would do. "Damn...you're in no condition to go home." He sighed and lifted Maka off the couch after putting his arms under her legs and back for support. "Maka, you're drunk. I think...I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Soul..." she began quietly. "Aren't you..."

"Hm?"

"Aren't you gonna...aren't you gonna...you know...take advantage of me...? Isn't that what all boys do?"

"Maka! Why in the hell would you think I'd ever do that?" He asked, shocked by her question.

"I...I dunno. Herklander tried to...he didn't know I wasn't drunk," she whispered. "So I got away...I just thought.."

"Stop it. You don't know what you're saying," he reassured her. "Fuck this. Fuck Herlander. I'm getting outta here with you." He started towards the door, until he felt Maka's weak hand tugging at his jacket.

"Where are we going?" She asked softly.

"We're getting outta here."

He made a brisk walk, people staring and questioning why he had a drunk girl in his arms, and stomped all the way out the door as fast as he could.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter did justice to my late update. Thanks for reading!**

**If you go to my profile, there's a poll where you can choose my next release for my stories. You should definitely check it out, and I really appreciate it if you vote. Just make sure the read the description first! **

**You'd better review, or else Herklander'll spike your punch too!**

**~Amber**


	5. Chapter 5

The world around her spun and pounded on the back of her head like a mallet. Light flooded her distant green eyes and she cringed at it, clutching the bed sheets around her tighter. Maka rolled over to one side and to the edge of the bed, holding in the urge to puke. Grumbling and moaning upwards, she rubbed the haze from her eyes and pressed her fingers into her temples, wishing for the throbbing to stop, shielding the sunlight from her eyes. "Heh. Did you have fun last night?" A chuckling voice rang from across the room. Maka looked up slowly. "Or were you too busy drinking yourself into a stupor?"

She shot the boy a glare as her vision adjusted and slid off the bed slowly. "My head hurts..." she mumbled.

"Of course it does, especially when you've been sucking in alcohol all night. Don't you know not to take anything, whether it's a drink or food, from ol' Herklander?"

"Hm...? Herklander...?" Her memories started to flood back - Herklander's cocky grin, her taking the cup and drinking it, sweet yet bitter pink nectar flowing down her throat, the overwhelming feeling of dizziness and wanting to collapse, the room becoming a blur around her, and lastly, Soul carrying her out into the cold night air right before her world turned to black. "Where are we?"

"Where do you think we are?" Maka glanced around a light blue room, shelves filled with all kinds of how-to books and pictures, posters of heavy-metal rock bands plastered on the walls, and a guitar stationed in a corner of the room with a light coat of dust. "'S'cuse the mess..." he bent down and snatched a pair of wrinkled pants from the ground.

"You took me home with you..." she muttered, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, right after I found you almost passed out," he snorted. "Ironic, isn't it? How _you _were the one who warned _me_. What in the hell were you thinking?"

"As if I was planning on getting drunk!" She defended herself. "I didn't know..."

He sighed. "You of all people should know better than that, Maka. You know what could've happened if it were anyone else but me who found you there. Who knows? You could've gotten hurt, or worse. Idiot."

"I know," she said guiltily. "Sorry. For making you worry and everything."

He accepted her apology with a small nod and continued, "If we don't want that to happen again, I guess we're gonna have to stick together from now on," he said, extending a hand out to her. "You know, as girlfriend and boyfriend."

"Y-Yeah..." She took his hand in agreement. Soul let go and reached for his dresser.

He tossed her a tower and she caught it with surprise. "Here. A cold shower'll sober you up. I'll wash your clothes for you."

She rose, slowly, adjusting her dilated eyesight and toed the floor and stood up, leaning against the bed for balance. Before she could stumble to the bathroom, she uttered, "Thanks, Soul."

He barely heard her words, though, because he was too busy thinking about what she had said to him while she was not thinking right - about what Herklander had almost done. _That bastard..._

**XOXOX**

Soul prepared two mugs of coffee - Maka's with dark, his decaf - and set them on the table before her. He trotted from the living room to the kitchen and reached in the microwave to retrieve the instant cup ramen that had become their breakfast. Maka twiddled with her damp hair, twirling her ashy-blonde locks around her fingers. She wore an oversized white t-shirt and long black sweatpants while her schoolgirl outfit was drying. She noticed that his living room was exceptionally small; most of the room taken up by a large black grand piano that captured her attention. Maka pretended to take a thoughtful sip of her coffee, then asked, "Do you play that?"

Soul emerged from the kitchen and glanced at the piano and shrugged. "Used to, but I stopped a long time ago," he finished, putting down their cups on the table.

"Why?" She pressed on.

"Gave up on it. Had no reason to continue after my parents...left the house." He lifted up his noodles and slurped it down, while Maka's curiosity bested her.

"Can you still play it, though?"

"'Course I can. Once you learn, the skill never leaves you."

"How long have you played for?" She asked, inhaling he steam from her instant ramen cup.

He thought for a few seconds while sucking in a noodle dangling from the side of his mouth. "Nine years, ever since I was seven."

"Wow," she said, taken aback. "Your parents must've really wanted you to go far with piano."

"Yeah, they were really serious about me playing, even thought I would be famous one day. They were crazy about it. But, now that they're gone, y'know, I guess I just stopped. I lost motivation since I had to work really hard to get jobs just to support myself, living here all alone. I have to pay the rent."

"Oh, that must be hard," Maka said softly. "I mean, having to lose your parents and be stuck with a house that you can't support..." Soul sighed softly, peering deep into the rippling black of his coffee.

"It's all good," he lied. "All I need to do it come up with enough money to pay those greedy assholes off, then they won't kick me out."

"And if they do, Soul," Maka said quickly, "You can always stay with my dad and I. I mean, it's the least I can do, since you saved me yesterday. You can come and stay with for a while, if you need."

Her words struck him unexpectedly, seeing that no one, not even his own friends, had offered to do such a thing. He managed a weak grin and said, "I might just take you up on that generous offer." They both breathed a sigh of relief in their moment of tenderness. "Thanks. I think I'd know how to repay you," he rose from the couch and Maka followed after him towards the piano, consumed by the moment in his weakness. He decided he'd return the favor, for the first time in years. "I think you'd wanna hear me play, right?" She nodded. "Well, I'll warn you that I'm a bit rusty."

Soul took a seat on the shiny obsidian bench, slipping the piano cover back carefully, sucking in his breath at the sight of those pure white ivory keys. He gently brushed the tips of his fingers over the silky-smooth surface. With feverish anticipation, he leaned back and reeled his brain for the remnants of his past song, inhaled sharply, and began:

His fingers rose and smashed into the black and white, shattering the air with the sharp cry of a broken chord that pounded her eardrums. It began. Sudden, unsuspecting dissonance that vibrated in the air around them. Back crooked over the keyboard like a madman, the chord suddenly melted and morphed into a dark and haunting melody that could make anybody want to cringe and hide in a corner. But she didn't, to his surprise. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her shining amazed olive eyes planted on his hands. Smashing waves of a broken melody flowed from his fingers and out into each and every key of the piano, until his hands hurt and sweat snaked down from the top of his forehead. He didn't want to stop; he had already been taken over, possessed by the passion of his past life, letting all his emotions flow, letting all the pain and loneliness dissipate, drowning out the world under the safe shield of music.

Maka stood completely still, completely awed, and completely mesmerized. Captured by the song. She could feel it was well as he did - the pain, the pleasure, the fear, the relief - all through the piece. Soul just melted away at the piano, revealed in a new light, exposed under the rays of his own melody. No longer was he just Soul Eater Evans, just renowned for being 'the cool guy in class.' He was so much more. He could show her so much more. Even when the piano stopped pounding, and the sounds of emotion stopped filling the air, Soul was now someone else, as if his cool-guy cover had been completely blown away. The real Soul was showing now.

His fingers landed on the final chord. Gasping for air, he let it linger in the air until the sound resonated all throughout the house. Soul lifted his head slightly and Maka let go of her held breath. Not knowing what to say next, he turned away from the piano to face her. "That was...amazing..." she managed. "I never knew you could play like that."

He sighed. "I told you I was a bit rusty... I haven't played like that for years," he admitted.

"Thank you," she said and leaned down and smiled. "It was beautiful." It was the warmest smile he ever received from her.

**XOXOX**

He waited calmly for the boy to appear as he always did every night, trotting down the same path of sidewalk in the dark of the night. Soul leaned, back against the door, fresh off his motorcycle from driving her home. His rage stayed dormant within for the time being. "Hey ol' boy!" He spotted Herklander running into the gate, a hand stuffed inside his pocket. "How'd ya do with her? Did you have fun -" Soul released his anger in a single sweep, catching Herk off guard and slamming his against the door of the house. "H-hey! What the hell are you doin'?" Herklander cried in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Soul growled, twisting his arm painfully behind his back.

"T-tell ya what? I swear, I've got nothin' -"

"Don't give me that bullshit. You remember what you tried to do to her at the last party. Think hard." He shoved harder, pressing him against the wall.

Herklander paused as if to think, but Soul already knew his answer. "Oh, you're talkin' about Maka, aren't you? Hm...well, I just remember that party. Yeah, we just havin' a little fun, that's all," he said it like he were recounting a good memory. "But then she had to ruin the night and walk away from me."

"That's not what happened according to her," Soul snarled. "You tried to rape her. I know you did. I was there, remember?"

"Y-yeah, what about it?! That was a long time ago, Soul ol' boy. There's no point in bringing it up anymore."

"I'm tired of your shitty little games, Herklander. If you're gonna play dirty like this then I'm -"

"Not gonna do it anymore?" Herklander finished his sentence. "Well, I don't think you have a right to decide that, seeing the position you're in. Y'know, with your debt and everything..." he pulled the money from in his pocket and waved it tauntingly in his face. "We could stop everything and you and your little girlfriend could live happily ever after, but then again, where are you gonna live anyways?" he sneered and Soul relaxed his grip. Soul bit his lip and let go, his hatred subsiding. He reluctantly accepted the money from Herk and stepped back in defeat. "Hmph. Wise decision, Soul. Just remember that next time I give up _my_ portion of the deal." He brushed his coat free of dirt.

_Damn him_, Soul thought bitterly as he watched the sly boy leave his yard. He knew that there was no longer an escape out of this deal. Money or not, he would end up destroying Maka's heart anyways.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. You know, things to see, people to do, too much work for me lol. Merry Christmas! I didn't want to update on Christmas Day 'cuz I knew you guys were gonna be out celebrating, and I didn't wanna interrupt that. With that in mind, I hope you guys have a Happy New Years!**

**~Amber**


	6. Chapter 6

Soul had a sour taste in his mouth as he counted the cash, and it burned him to accept it so reluctantly. There was only a few days left in the week that they had together. He couldn't let that bastard get away with it. He couldn't let his girl get hurt. He wondered how he could escape from this situation, or how Maka would think of him after she found out he was a lying, cheating, jerk who only pretended to love her because he was a bit short on money. Or how Herklander would treat him after he had been so generous as to give him money in his time of need when he needed to dish out some dirty revenge on a girl he tried to get it on with.

The end of the week was dawning over the horizon so fast that he didn't know what to do anymore.

**XOXOX**

"And for the last morning announcement: the End of the Year School Dance is only two days from now! Make sure you find your perfect partner and bring him or her to the dance! Everyone is allowed to come! Have a nice day."

He hated dancing. He wasn't so sure if was good enough to do it, or whether he despised it because he was good enough to do it. He just didn't like the idea of moving your body to the sound of music in whatever fashion you chose to do it in. It was mockery in his eyes.

But then again, it was also his chance. As Friday came closer and closer, the time for his betray would too. Could he possibly take this opportunity to tell her the truth about everything? Would everything end up falling apart? Could he bring himself to confess? And what about Herklander? He certainly did not want to be put on his hit list now that he's seen what that boy is fully capable of.

"Maka..." It was a given that she go with him to the dance, hands down. "You're going, too, right?"

"Of course I am, Soul. I'm going with you," she smiled a smile so innocent it almost hurt to see her like that. "Make sure you wear something nice, okay?"

"The same goes to you," she replied. He still had two days to mull over his options. He hoped that today would pass without any sight of Herklander; he couldn't dare to look at that damn boy without his blood boiling and his fists clenching so hard his hands went white.

"You're definitely going, right?" He asked just to reassure himself.

"Yeah! How are we gonna meet up there?"

"I guess...I think I'll stop by your house and pick you up?"

"Papa'll see you and he'll freak out," she mused.

"Since when were you so worried about how he feels?"

She chuckled. "Can't remember. Anyways."

"See you there?"

"Yup!"

He came home with his head hung and mood dampened. He peered up and found a neatly tucked suit, pristine and clean inside of its plastic wrap, hanging in his closet. Funny, he had never owned a suit like that. He was doubtful he even owned any suits to begin with. It wasn't until he spotted a small note jutting out from the coat pocket that he discovered that the outfit wasn't his. Soul brought the note with scribbled hand writing closer to his face. He could barely make out the chicken scratch:

_Here's a little something for you for the dance on Friday to make yourself look pretty. I chose it out myself. I also think you know what you need to do._

_You won't disappoint me, right?_

_-Herklander_

Soul nearly lost it. The nerve of that guy! Buying him some fancy suit and expecting for him to obey him like a dog! He crushed the note in his hand and threw it on the floor. Soul decided at that moment. Yes, he knew what he'd do alright.

This time, the dog would finally bite the hand that fed him.

**XOXOX**

Maka sprawled out on her bed and gazed at the ceiling longingly. She hadn't been to a school dance, not ever in her young life. She'd never danced with a boy before. She decided that she needed a little help, so she reached for the phone and dialed in the number of a person whom she always relied on if she wanted some good non-academic advice. "Liz? Are you up for some talk right now?"

"Maka! Is that you? You haven't called in so long, I was starting to think that you'd permanently forgotten about me!" Her cheery voice blasted in Maka's ears.

"I know! Liz, I need to ask for some advice about a school dance..."

"Ask away, Maka. I know everything you need to know about anything."

"Alright...I think I need a little help choosing what to wear on Friday..."

"An outfit dilemma?!" Her voice rose into more excitement. "Gimme a few seconds! I'll make you look so damn sexy, people won't even be able to recognize ya!" She slammed the phone down and Maka was startled by her hastiness.

"S-Sexy...?" Maka muttered to herself.

**XOXOX**

As expected, Thursday flew by with no problem. It's always calm before a storm. As the dance neared, Soul donned on the newly bought suit that Herk had bought him an straightened the tie. He sighed as he stared as his forlorn image in the mirror. Only a few more hours now.

On the other side of town, Maka cringed at the forceful pull in her hair. "Ow!" She cried as Liz tugged the comb along her smooth blonde locks. "L-Liz, are you sure this looks good?"

"Hold on, I'm working," she muttered intensely as she pulled more, straightening with the utmost precision. "Maka, just trust me."

"But I've never worn my hair like this before..."

"Just trust me!" She shoved a mirror in front of the girl's face, and she nearly did a double-take. It was not the same reflection she was used to looking at.

"I look so different!" She exclaimed, running her fingers through her softened hair with curled tips that cascaded down to her shoulders gracefully.

"Do you like it? I haven't even began to put on your make-up yet," Liz plucked out lip gloss and mascara from her purse.

"Wait, Liz! I've never worn make-up before! I don't know if it'll look good or not!"

"H-Hold still, I'm almost there!"

"Liz! Stop!"

"C'mon, Maka, don't be so shy!"

"Liz!" A horn honked from outside her window. "Crap! He's here!" Maka rose out of the chair and grabbed her purse, leaving her other friend wondering who _he_ could be. She slipped on her white heels and tripped down the stairs, hobbling her way to the door.

As soon as the door swung open and revealed her smooth, long legs that led up to a modestly short white dress and white heels, the boy on the bike's jaws nearly dropped to his seat. The girl waved to him, giving her straightened hair one last pat-down before stepping out uneasily of the door. "M-Maka...?" He almost swore he couldn't recognize her; her bangs that had once been always just _there _were now swept to the left side of her face, barely shielding one shining emerald eye from view, and her lips were lightly brushed with pink lip gloss. Just a dab of blush and a bit of mascara and eye liner finished it all. "You look so..." He was at a loss for words. He was only able to stare, like a dumbfounded little boy staring at his elementary school crush. She smiled gently and carefully ventured down the path of her house with small two-inch heels.

Soul rushed off the bike and through the gate just to support her from tipping over. "Sorry! I never usually wear heels..." As soon as she rested against his shoulder, a wave of soothing vanilla with a hint of cinnamon hit his nose. He liked it. "Thanks."

"You look...good tonight," he stammered out as they walked towards the waiting motorcycle. He was tempted to use other, more appropriate words, like _hot_ or _beautiful_.

"Thanks," she said and a pink blush streaked across her face and his nose nearly started to gush.

He assisted her while she straddled the bike and then hugged his back while they rode, and Soul couldn't help but let a little bit of scarlet creep on his face. The cool night air brushed up against their bodies and whipped their hair back and forth. The breeze soon ended as they veered to the front of the school.

Inside in the gym, loud music blasted as a crowd of their school mates danced to the beat on the dance floor. To the sides were stacked bowls of punches and snacks of all kinds. As a response to all the looks and googly-eyes she was getting from the other boys, Soul instinctively reached down for Maka's hand as if to say, _"She's mine, you jackasses."_

His eyes also darted around for a certain someone to rear his ugly head around. Tonight was the deadline for Herklander's little game.

When they were finally in the gym where everyone else was, Soul quickly found a table for the both of them, and they settled down. An upbeat tempo of a track was playing, and he wasn't considering of shaking his head to it. How he despised dancing. Maka leaned on one elbow towards him. "I take it you're not to interested in dancing," she said.

"Nope. Not even if you dragged me out there or offered me a million bucks."

"Then it works out for the both of us."

He nodded and they both watched the kids dancing with ridiculous and random moves that consisted of jerks and jumping and whatever else they were called. He still remained nervous, though. Would his plan work tonight?

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and brightened, then dimmed again. The microphone was lifted by the principle, and he announced that they would not change the music to a slow dance. He invited all of the couples to come out on the dance floor. Maka's heart leaped through her chest. "Soul..." she said quietly.

"I know, Maka. It's a slow dance," he bit his lip for the things to come.

"I've never dance with a boy before, especially a slow one - " Soul stood up abruptly.

"There's a first time for everything, I guess," he said and offered a hand to her.

"Y-You actually want me to dance with you!" She was startled.

"Well, you said you've never danced with a boy before, so let's do it tonight." She slowly reached for the hand as the dimmed lights began to round about the room, shining its spotlights down on the known couples. They made their way down to the middle of the floor, hand-in-hand. Soon, the brightness was shone on them and the people started at them expectantly. "Well, Maka? Shall we get this over with?"

She nodded and allowed him to lead her out as the other lovers joined them. The soft melody began, and Soul wrapped his hands around her waist as she placed hers on his shoulders. Together, they started to sway side to side with the music, but Maka secretly let him lead. She wasn't good with dancing.

The whole room quieted down and watched the others in their slow dance. Shyly, Maka began to warm up to this new feeling of being guided by a boy. "How does it feel?" Soul whispered to her.

"It feels...different. I've never felt like this before..."

"I doubt dancing will take a lot of time to get used to - "

"I didn't mean the dancing, Soul. I meant...I mean, you're holding my hand and everything..."

She let out a little gasp when Soul pulled her closer. "Do you like it?"

"O-Of course! I mean...I like being with you and all...it's different than I imagined."

"How so?"

"I never trusted any other boy like this..."

"In dancing?"

"No!" She insisted. "With anything."

"You've told me before," he said. "But, I also have something to ask you, too."

"Yeah?"

"Do you trust me enough now?"

"Yes, I do...but what do you mean?"

"Would you trust me? Even after tonight?"

"Why? What's gonna happen?" She asked.

He averted his gaze elsewhere. "Nothing."

They continued dancing for a while, without speaking, gently caressing each other, until the music came to a slow stop. Maka finally opened her eyes, but she saw that Soul seemed distracted. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Startled from his concentration, Soul tore his gaze away. "I said it's nothing. Hold on a minute, I need to do something. You can sit down and wait for me, okay? I won't take long, I promise." The both of them let go, and Soul trotted over to the other side of the gymnasium in a hurry. Maka tilted her head with curiosity and went back to her seat sadly.

**XOXOX**

She played with the tip of her cup, rotating her fingertips on the shiny surface. Why was he taking so long to come back to her? Maka rose from her seat and walked past the countless students talking and mingling together to where she saw him go. There was an emergency exit that was slightly ajar. She swore she heard voices from outside:

"...ake the money, okay?" It was a male voice.

"S-Soul?" She edged closer.

"Just take it already!" The same voice again, but she couldn't make it out enough to distinguish whose it belongs to.

"Soul!" She pushed open the door. Right in front of her stood Herklander and Soul, Soul's hand filled with a giant sum of money. "What's going on here?!" She demanded.

Both boys were bewildered by her sudden entrance, but Herklander spoke before Soul could. "Ya mean you haven't figured out what's going on already?" He snickered with grotesque delight. "Man, you're stupider than I remember."

Rage and confusion boiled up inside of her and she clenched her fists, then gazed at Soul for an answer. "What are you talking about?!" She demanded him. "Soul! What is he talking about?" Soul stood there, frozen, a deer caught in the middle of a headlight.

"This is my man, Soul - " he patted Soul's shoulder roughly " - and he's been playin' you like a sad little fiddle." He laughed and Soul watched in horror as Maka's glare diminished from furiousness to hopelessness. "Get this in that puny little brain 'a yours: I _hired_ this guy to be all lovey-dovey with you. _Hired_ him to _pretend_ to love you. Ain't that right, Soul?" He shook Soul's shoulders playfully and he tried to shove him off. "What a little actor this guy is, isn't he? Look at all that money."

"Get off me man!" He broke free from Herklander and shoved him aside, turning his attention at Maka, whose eyes were stricken with hurt and betrayal. "Maka! It's not -"

"No...but-but...that can't be true..." she murmured with disbelief with her hands covering her mouth in shock. "Soul, he's lying, right? Please tell me he's lying! All those moment that you spent with me...when you told me you really liked me...it wasn't because you got money for it, right?"

"Ahaha!" Herklander laughed mockingly at her and imitated her tone. "'_Tell me he's lying, Soul!'_ Go ahead, tell 'er the truth! About how I asked you to break her heart for me and you said 'yes!' Tell her how you were only pretending to like her just so I could get my revenge! Sweetheart, I'm afraid this ain't no lie."

"Soul..." her voice became fragile and soft and tears raced down her pale white cheeks. "Why? How could you?"

"No! Maka, it's not like that!" Soul yelled above Herklander's loud laughter. "I mean, I-I - " The damage had been done. Maka had taken off into the woods, her glittering white dress fading into the distance.

He heard Herklander clapping behind him. "Wonderful performance, Soul. Ya really did me in good. I mean, playin' with a girl like that and just breakin' the news to her? Pure genius; even I didn't expect you to do so well." Soul clenched his fists until his palm was sore. "Heh, you really kill me, Eater." She was the girl he liked, and now she was gone. "Don't worry 'bout her. It's over now - AUGH!" Herklander flew back and landed on his ass five feet from where he originally stood, hammered in the cheek by Soul's hardened fist.

"Why don't'cha just shut up for once!" He yelled angrily and sprinted off to where Maka had gone, leaving Herklander cursing to himself on the ground with a well-deserved bloody nose.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated this story in a month! So I decided to write a long chappie this time, and NEXT chapter will be the last one, sadly. Get it? 'Cuz there's 7 days in a week and there are only 7 chapters? Something like that. **

**~Amber**


	7. Chapter 7

While they had both been dancing, Soul's eyes were constantly darting across the room. "What's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost," she said, worry filling her tone.

"I said it's nothing. Hold on a minute, I need to do something. You can sit down and wait for me, okay? I won't take long, I promise." He trotted to the back of the gym and out into a darkened hallway, away from all the lights and music and people. Soul reached into his pocket and clenched its contents tightly. He sucked in his breath and braced himself, and walked over to one of the doors that led out of the school which had been left open, but only slightly ajar.

"I've been waiting for you, Soul ol' boy," the boy waiting for him outside grinned. "Tonight's the night, ya know. I see ya got my little present I left for ya in the closet."

"Herklander..." The hand in his pocket squeezed harder. "I'm not here for that. I'm not here for that at all."

The boy smiled. "Whaddya mean? Don't tell me you're gonna pussy out. It's too late for that. Besides, even if ya don't wanna do it anymore it doesn't change the fact that ya took _my_ money."

"About that..." Soul ripped out his hand from his pocket and held all of the cash that Herk had given him, down to the last dollar, into his face

Startled, Herklander laughed nervously. "Don't tell me...you actually wanna make everything better by just giving me back my money?!" He chuckled. "I told ya, it doesn't make a difference! Even if ya tell her ya love her, she would never love ya back after ya played on her for a week straight!"

"You're damn wrong, Herklander!" He sneered.

"And how could ya be so sure about that?!"

"Because I know she likes me back!"

Herk roared with laughter as he grasped his stomach and hunched over. "Dumbass! As if you'd actually be able to fall in love in a week! I knew ya were too stupid for this job!"

"Shut the hell up!" Soul shouted, his hand still clamped down firmly on the wad of money. "I'm done with your shit, Herklander! I won't be your little bitch for you anymore! Take it! Take it all back!" He shoved the money against his chest threateningly while Herklander refused to take it. "I said take it! Just take it already!" Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Soul! What's going on here?!" Maka barged in, and all of a sudden his world began to collapse. After all of the words had poured out of Herklander's mouth, she had run into the forest behind the school.

"Why don't'cha just shut up for once?!" Before he ran off towards her, Soul let the bills leave his hand and scatter all around the ground and in the air.

**XOXOX**

She ran without thought, taking off her heels to prevent an ankle from being broken, but still tripped over branches and slipped over leaves and her dress kept getting snagged on bushes. Overhead, thunder shook the clouded night sky and drop by drop, rain poured down from the heavens and onto everything. But she kept running - to where, she had no idea - until her legs were aching and her feet were scratched up by the rough ground. "Maka! Maka wait!" She could hear Soul's voice not far away being muffled by the roar of the rain and thunder. She ran blindly, hoping to get away, wanting to forget about the boy she had given her all to, only to have her heart shattered in the end.

Mama was right; boys were not worth the pain. They leave a wake of destruction in their paths and walk away unscathed, while the women are left to pick up what's left. She cursed the day that Soul had approached her for something as innocent as the date. This, she decided, would be the last straw. The last day she would give her trust to any boy, whether he be the most ideal boy or the sweetest boy, and just forget about them.

She wiped the tears and rain sloppily with the back of her hand as her feet splashed around in the mud and dirt. Finally, she spotted a dark outline of shelter, occasionally lighting up with every flash of lightning and coming into view - a small shack that was built to hold sport equipment, but was abandoned long ago. Now its poorly built windows were boarded up and sodden wood structure creaked with every step she took across splintered floorboard.

She grunted at each sharp pain that entered her feet with every step and found a corner where she could rest. Maka gingerly set herself down, freezing cold from being drenched, and hugged her knees to her chest. She sat there in her faded beauty: the make-up had dripped off with the water and her wonderfully straightened hair was now a tangled mess of ash-blonde. Her dress was tattered and tainted with mud, its sparkles had lost their luster and her heels were covered in brown. She sat there in the dark, cradling her knees and using the cold to numb away her pain, until she heard the sound of her name being called and the sound of heavy footsteps stepping around in the mud. "Maka! Where are you?!" Soul called. She didn't answer, though.

The door finally swung open, and he appeared in the doorway with his suit sagging with water. He took a step towards her. "Go away, Soul," she said angrily. "Haven't you done enough?!"

Soul gazed sadly on her, his brick-red eyes filled with concern. "Please understand, it wasn't a lie! All that time we spent together and all those moments we had, it was all real, I swear!"

"I can't believe you anymore...not after that," she said hopelessly, turning her gaze elsewhere on the wooden floor.

"Okay, fine." He sighed. "I do admit that when Herklander first asked me, I agreed and said I would be doing it for the money. I did it because I needed the money. It was selfish of me, I know. But as time went on...I don't know anymore...it just happened..." He admitted nervously, but Maka was still not convinced. "I didn't want to admit it, but you've changed me somehow."

"Just leave!" She insisted, the tears that she had worked so hard to rub away came pouring back down her face and onto her muddy knees. "You knew how important this was to me! You knew what I believed in! And for the first time I actually tried to _trust_ someone! I _trusted_ you, Soul! How could you betray me like that?!" She choked out in between her sobs. "How could you be so cruel?!"

Soul drew back in his own sadness. He screwed up; he should've just refused Herklander in the first place. Now he was stuck with nothing to say for himself, nothing else to do but hang his head in shame. "I stopped doing it for money, okay?! I gave back all the goddamn money to him!" Maka looked up from her sniveling. "I stopped when I realized that I actually _liked_ you!" he admitted with frustration. "I'm really sorry..." He could do nothing but say the same words, but he already inflicted a wound that would never be able to heal. Truth be told, he would rather forego paying even a million dollars worth of debt than lose her.

"Please..." she choked out as her sobs began to subside. "Please just leave. I can't...not after what you've done..."

He gave up; there was no way that she'd accept him back after what he'd done. He had broken the most sacred pact. With guilt seeping deeply in his chest, Soul took a step backwards into the creaky floorboard which began shifting under his weight. He paused and the wooden boards below him splintered sunk into the ground. It only took him a second to realize that the whole damn structure was about to collapse under their feet. "Maka!" He yelled suddenly. "Get outta here this place is gonna - " His warning was too late: with one sickening groan, the dampened tool shed floor caved in on both of them, and they fell below the ground under the broken wood.

She took once split-second glance on where she was going to land: a broad, muddy ditch filled with moss and nothing else. Everything went in slow motion to her. She felt panic rising as she reached up to desperately grab for the hole she had fallen through. The world spun around her. And suddenly, she felt Soul's arms come from behind her and wrap themselves around her chest protectively, squeezing her tight against his body until they smashed into the ground below.

The ground wasn't as cold as she expected it to be, only the thing she fell on was not the cold hard mud but Soul's body that shielded her from the impact. Maka regained her senses and her eyes fluttered open, the first thing she saw being the small hole of in which they had fallen through in ceiling above them, outlined in a shadow. Soul groaned from beneath her back, his whole body surging with pain. "Soul!" She gasped and felt his arms go limp around her waist. "Are you...okay?" Turning around to face him and, she was greeted by his pained face as her chest rested on his.

"Ouch..." he wheezed, struggling to regain air back into his lungs. "I could be better." Maka slid off him as he grunted and pushed himself up.

"Why...why would you protect me like that?" She asked guiltily as he gasped and choked for air, leaning on his elbows to prop himself up.

"Well...that's easy. Isn't this...what someone does...when they like someone else?" He offered a weak grin, his tone strained and he coughed out some dust. "They protect them because they care for them. Or something like that..."

Maka's face streaked a deep hue of red and she offered an outstretched hand to him. He thankfully accepted it and she helped pull him off the ground and brushed the mud that dirtied his clothes. "God! You're such an idiot for doing that!" She chastised. "But...thanks, though. No one's ever...helped me like that before."

"I doubt that you and some other person has ever fallen through the floor like this." Soul glanced up at the tiny little speck of light and listened to the faint patter of rain and the muffled boom of thunder. "Damn, how deep is this hole anyways?"

"I don't know, but we're really far down from what I can see," Maka said sadly. Soul forced himself to rise and stand. He made his way around the pit, reaching out to feel the outline of the ditch, examining the dirt walls for some sort of ladder or rope or anything.

"Well, I don't see us getting outta here anytime soon," he said while feeling around the in the dark. He sighed and trudged back to Maka, slumping down next to her in the mud. Taking a glance at her, he saw that her eyes were focused in the ground and clouded in thought. "What is it?"

She finally looked up and her jade eyes met his. "I wasn't sure at first."

"What?"

"At first, when you said you really like me, I didn't believe you. I thought you were just like any other boy," she said, her tone softening. "I didnt trust you like I should've...I'm sorry," she finished with regret. "I only wish that I had realized it sooner, then we wouldn't in this hole."

"Well." He plopped down next to her and leaned his back against the muddy side nonchalantly. "Sometimes you just gotta take a leap of faith," he shrugged. "You might not know where you land in the end, but at least you know you didn't go down without tryin'."

Maka smiled softly and gazed downward at the muddy floor. "I know. You've taught me that."

He leaned his injured back up against the mud wall slowly. "You're hopeless, you know that?" He smirked. "I dunno about you, but my guesses are that we just gotta wait until somebody shows up. They're probably gonna search for us anyways," Soul shrugged and rested his hands behind his head nonchalantly. "You cold?" He asked after noticing her shivering and clutching the sides of her shoulders.

"Maybe a little," she admits. Soul reclined in his position and patted the empty ground next to him expectantly.

"Come on over here." Maka crawled over to him and he unraveled his jacket, wrapping it around her gingerly. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you," she blushed, feeling his tender arms pull her near his chest so she could use it as her pillow. She snuggled the coat close to her cheeks and relaxed her body next to his.

She knew it would be a while until someone would come to find them. She guessed that the dance had just ended, and only Herklander knew where they had gone but it was highly unlikely that he would come to find them. So they just sat there for what felt like hours, listening to the distant splatter of raindrops hitting the roof far above, interrupted by the occasional boom of thunder.

Maka felt strangely comfortable nestled up in the palm of of chest, her head rested up against his chest and surely his heart because she heard its steady rhythmic thumps up against her ear. She listened closely to each inhale and exhale he took. And she felt, with each rise and fall of each breath, the guilt and disbelief starting to melt away with the warmth of his body - slowly, but surely, Maka Albarn was beginning to trust again.

She had finally found a place where she could truly trust and know that it would not be forgotten or broken, where she cold truly feel warmth for the first time. "Soul," her small voice penetrated the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," she said in the most sincerest voice she could muster before the rain and thunder drowned her noise out. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I thought I could fit everything in this chapter, but I found out that it'd be waaayyy too long. So I guess there's gonna be one more chapter, don't worry :D**

**Reviews are magnificent things, just to let you know. The more the merrier. **

**~Amber**


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you..." Her fragile voice echoed faintly throughout the cave, which was followed by the rolling clouds of thunder from up above.

Soul answered with a weak grin and lifted a gentle hand. Coaxing the tangles from her silky hair with slow strokes, he ran his fingers through her wheat-blonde hair. Her shoulders relaxed and dropped against his chest. Soul kept a sullen gaze planted at the hole in the ceiling of their cave.

They let their own personal silence overcome them, and nothing else filled their ears. A calmer atmosphere filled the air, and washed over Maka and Soul. Exhausted, the two drifted off to sleep, covered by the warmth of each other.

**XOXOX**

"Hey!" There was a muffled, hazy voice that roused him. "They're down there! Over here!"

It was a familiar voice, and his eyes shot open. A bright light was shone on his face and he cringed at it, shielding his eyes with his hand. "Hey! Soul! Wake up!" Another voice shouted, but it was a girl's. With the flashlight's glow away from his gaze, he spotted two people hovering over the hole.

"Tsubaki? BlackStar?" He muttered and shook Maka's shoulders. She opened her eyes and groggily looked up.

"So you two _are_ alive," joked a relieved BlackStar. "How'd you end up down there?"

"We obviously fell, genius," Soul shot back and sat up from the mud. His back ached terribly, and so did his arm.

"Soul...?" Maka rose on her knees and held her head in her hands. "What's going on?"

"Maka! I'm so relieved we found you! When we couldn't find you during the dance, Liz and I went to look for you around the back. We found Herklander instead. He looked very upset, but he said you two ran into the woods after having a lover's spat," Tsubaki informed them. "But I'm glad you two are safe!"

"What time is it?" Soul wondered aloud, and Tsubaki told them it was 12 in the morning. "It felt like we've been down here for longer, though."

Maka smiled softly. "So I guess we've been rescued." BlackStar threw down a rope for the both of them to climb, and they successfully reached the top of the hole and into the abandoned shed with relief. She let out a gasp as the light reached his arm, and revealed a swelling blue bruise right on his left shoulder. "Are you okay? We should get you to a hospital!"

Soul peered at his wound and shrugged. "It's okay. I think I can manage."

"That's one hell of a bruise, Soul," BlackStar gaped at his shoulder.

"Seriously, Soul. We need medical help," Maka said with worry as she gently caressed his injury carefully and examined it. "It's my fault, after all..."

"Actually," Tsubaki admitted. "We've already called an ambulance, just to make sure that you two were safe. They're back at the school, searching for you. Come on!"

Soul tried to hide his limp, but he was unsuccessful. Tsubaki and BlackStar continued on ahead, making sure their friends were behind them. "It's okay, I've got you," Maka reassured him and aided him as he walked, slumped over her shoulder.

**XOXOX**

Maka leaned up against the side of an emergency truck as one of the paramedics rubbed her scrapped knee with alcohol, and she bit back a cry of pain. Soul sat in the trunk of the ambulance with his legs hanging out while another person tended to his shoulder and wrapped it with a bandage. The woman who was taking care of Maka gave her a smile. "You two were lucky," the paramedic, who introduced herself as Nygus said. "I don't think any of you would've been better off if you didn't have each other down there. Hypothermia is a dangerous thing, you know?" Maka blushed at the thought of curling up in his chest.

The man helping Soul chuckled in response, while Soul grimaced at the pain. He bandaged Soul's scratched leg and stood up. "That's all you need. Just get some rest over the weekend, and there'll be no need to take you to the hospital." Soul nodded and the paramedic packed up his first aid kit and so did Nygus, who walked away and back to her truck as soon as she confirmed that Maka didn't need anymore medical attention.

"Are you okay?" Soul asked her, even though they weren't facing each other.

"Yeah...I'm fine." She answered.

"Maka?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"I want to restart it," he answered.

"What?"

"I want to restart our...relationship," he admitted. "I want to make up for what I did. Because...I really like you."

"I like you, too..." Maka admitted. "But what do you want to do now?"

He paused to think. "You wanna go for one more date, then?" He asked.

"Sure. Just for old time's sake?" She asked.

He smirked. "Same restaurant as our first one?"

"Yeah. Same time?"

"Yup," he stood up slowly, feeling the pain streak up his leg and into his back. He peeked over the side of the van and saw her leaned up against the red side. Her face burned a bright red and she clenched her fist over her heart. She turned her flustered face towards him and walked over slowly, her head tilted slightly downward. She looked up quickly and with her eyes squeezed shut, and placed her lips on his cheek for only a moment. When she opened her eyes and drew back she saw that he was staring back at her with disbelief in his eyes. "What was that for?" He asked, startled.

She felt like burying her head in the ground from embarrassment. "That was p-payback, o-okay?" She stuttered and huffed away, but stopped. "I'll s-see you tomorrow."

"See ya later then," he said, his mind drifting off into dreamland while he tried to make sense of what had just took place.

**XOXOX**

They met after school and strolled together down the street to where it all started - Death Bucks Cafe. Soul opened the door for her, just as he had done for her on their first date, and they both took a seat right next to the windows. Maka absent-mindedly fiddled with the spoon in her tea, and Soul sipped his coffee. "Now that Herklander is out of way, we can finally relax," Soul began after setting down his cup. "And now we can start new."

She agreed. "Does this mean you won't be able to pay off your debt anymore? I mean, you didn't take any of the money."

He shrugged. "That's not important to me anymore. That's not what I care about."

"But what will happen if you don't pay it off? Will they take your house away?" she asked, visibly concerned.

"I'll find some way to pay it. Don't worry about it, Maka," he said. "Right now, that's none of my concern."

"But what if you get kicked out? Where will you live?" She pressed on with questions.

"I told you, I'd find a way. I don't care about it right now."

"Soul, that's not gonna help you if you don't know what to do later on..."

"Maka, you're not getting it, I don't care about it," he insisted.

"I care about it Soul, I care about _you_," she continued.

"I know, I know," he gave up trying to convince her. "The reason why I don't care about this right now is because my priority is focused on _you _right now."

She went silent for a second. "Wait, remember when I told you that you were welcome anytime to my house?"

"Are you saying that you'd let me crash at your place?"

"Well, what else can you do?"

He shrugged. "I guess I might have to take you up with that offer." They sighed together, the burden of debt lifting off their chests. "So...about starting new," he continued.

"Do you want to start back at square one? Was that what you mean?" She asked curiously.

Soul nodded. "I want to start completely new with you, Herklander free. I want to make up for my mistake. So, Maka..."

"Yeah, Soul?"

"Will you go out with me, for real this time?"

Maka smiled. "Why would I say 'no?'"

"So that's a yes?"

"Of course it is, Soul."

"Then it's official. Stage five is complete," Soul said.

"Stage five?" She asked, giggling.

"Yeah, remember? Last time we were here it was stage one. Actually, I forgot how many stages I said..."

She laughed. "The last time we were here, I hated you. I told you that it was impossible to make me fall in love in just a week. And I was wrong."

"And you told me that you'd never be _fully_ mine," Soul continued, reminiscing. "Is that still true?"

Maka gave a playful chuckle. "We'll see about that."

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I finally finished this story, but I had to get over the worst writer's block. I would appreciate it so much if you guys checked out my other stories, like my newest one Stockholm Syndrome. Thanks for reading!**

**~Amber**


End file.
